The House of Night
by Phoenix T
Summary: Valery Orion is a good student. But when strange things start to happen to her and her friends she starts to question the academy that's been her home for her whole life. So they do what all teens do, investigate. They find out they are the children of the avengers. Their led on a journey to discover their past and their future. So they run with SHIELD hot on their tails.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Our Lifes

**_Fireflies rise up into the moon._**

 ** _Lighting up the sky, taking over the darkness, as high as the pines._**

 ** _Illuminating everything in their path._**

 ** _Stealing people's breath, taking them aback._**

 ** _Beauty comes into mind._**

 ** _When you catch a glimpse of the bright yellow lights, and then they're gone in a split second, the dead of the night._**

 ** _It's hard not to blink another time._**

 ** _They take your deepest secrets, your special things, pack them tightly away in their wings._**

 ** _Get them ready for flight, to take off and sore high up to the stars in the sky._**

 ** _They take whatever they can get their hands on, they are thieves of the night._**

 **Ring Ring Ring**

The bell's annoying screech echoed in my ears and made my head pulse as I tried to bury my head farther under my soft and sadly not sound proof pillow. Sadly that didn't last long.

"Valery Orion! Get your lazy butt out of that bed now! We have to get to home e.c. before Ms. Handily gives away all the good supplies and makes us do the Fabric work or worse makes us clean the closet!" My cousin, Helena Louis, yelled at the top her lung trying to get her voice through my pillow and into my already damaged brain. I pretended to ignore her hoping that this was very depressing a dream and I could get more sleep before classes actually started.

Helena grabbed my ankle and pulled me straight out of my plush bed with a look that would make the devil fear her plastered on her face. I grabbed my plaid uniform and quickly changed in our cramped bathroom. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail I accidentally banged my arm on the porcelain sink which was soon followed by me banging my head on the shelf above said sink.

"OUCH! Gosh dang it! WHY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs not understanding why today was already starting off so horrible.

Running down the hallway we barely made it to Ms. Handily's class before the tardy and you're dead bell rang. Sitting down in our seats we brushed down our hair and waited for instruction.

"Okay class, today we are learning about the toxins in certain foods. Which ones they're in, How to get rid of them, and how to use them correctly. The specimen in the spotlight the Puffer fish. Can anyone tell me what makes it poisonous?

Raising my hand I prepared to answer only for the wonder twins to get called on first. Nicolette and Victoria Baine, the wonder twins of the science division were always the go to people for teachers with anything to do with math or science. Their dark brown hair and eyes made them the cover duo of Night Academy's Science Catalogue. They were like cheerleaders except for science. It was so annoying I don't know how I hadn't ripped off their faces yet.

"The Pufferfish as known as Tetraodontidae, produces a tetrodotoxin 1,200 more poisonous than cyanide. Scientists speculate this is due to their clumsy swimming style that they developed these special neurotoxins. The fish developed this substance to make them less vulnerable to predators. One pufferfish has enough toxin to kill 30 adult humans. There is also no known antidote." Victoria said as her twin stood up to add something onto her statement.

"It is also speculated that the pufferfish make this toxin from the bacteria in the animals they eat." Nicolette said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

The teacher motioned for them to sit down as she was pleased with their answer. But to be fair any teacher is when they answer.

The rest of the day pasted in a blur until lunchtime around noon. Helena and I grabbed our trays and hopped into the slow moving but chaotic line to food. As we were moving we spotted the rest of the gang. There was Carol Riker- the telltale blonde who looked like a super model however if you piss her off she packs quite a punch, Yvette Bark- the super shy red head who at the age of 15 has already snuck out of the academy and gotten a tattoo, and Marco Orion- the football star who doesn't care about anyone except himself who just happens to be my big brother. They all walked over and joined us in the lunch line. Scuffing Helena, who was in front of me, passed straight on through the line once she saw what was on the menu- Fillet Minion, Mashed Potatoes, green beans, and a biscuit. Helena was a special kind of vegetarian. She rarely eats anything that isn't fruit. No one cares that she doesn't eat what we all eat except one person. My idiot brother.

"Come on Helena, it's just a big fat, bleeding red piece of cow, mashed roots, cut off the stem plants, and a biscuit, surely you can eat that!" My idiotic, irritating, half whited brother shouted at her. He then tried to put his arm around Yvette to which she promptly shoved him into the mashed potatoes on his plate. I laughed a little completely understanding why she did that.

"That's what you get for being a jerk Marco!" Helena shouted at him as he tried to get the mashed potato clumps out of his blonde hair. Failing he glared at the back of Helena's head as she went to go grab an apple from our shared dorm room. As if feeling his blue eyes on the back of her head, Helena flicked her black hair at him before walking down the hallway and out of sight.

I sat down at one of the window tables to eat my lunch. I spread my napkin on my lap and dug into to the steak sitting on my plate. I was enjoying the energy source too before Chase Summers came along to annoy me.

"Hey Valery would you go on a date with me?"

"No"

"Please I will make it worth your while"

"No"

"Come on you know you can't resist me, after all I'm Chase."

"NO! Gosh darn it leave me alone! I will never ever go on a date with you! You are annoying, a peacock, a douchebag, and so incredibly stubborn it's not even funny! "

He smirk for second when I mentioned him being stubborn. Smiling he waited till I was done with my rant before replying.

"That's what you think babe." And he walked off like he knew that was going to happen. Making his head look really small with my fingers before thinking…

 _Chase must be insane or he just doesn't care_

 **I don't own the avengers or any marvel scenes, plots, or characters that may come up. I do however own my characters, plot lines, and scenes. If any of you viewers have ever seen Fringe or read Fringe Fanfiction please vote in my poll for one of my other story series. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Weirdness Begins

**Hey there this is Phoenix Trails and I would like to thank those who reviewed my story and those that have viewed it. Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is even closely relate to marvel, however I do own my characters so please no copying them.**

Lunch ended before Helena came back to the lunch room. Worried Marco had done actually damage, Carol, Yvette ,and I speed walked to our dorm room to see what was going to make her and us late to Tech in the world class. I opened the oak door slowly making sure to knock so I didn't startle her. What we saw when I opened the door all the way startled all of us. The dorm room was in disarray. Both of the beds were flipped over, the blankets were everywhere and slightly burnt, the books that were on the bookcase were thrown onto the floor, and Helena, she was huddled in the corner staring at her hands. Tears streaked down her cheeks and her uniform was covered in dirt.

I ran over to Helena skidding to flop on the floor and checked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. She barely noticed me checking her over until I tried to grab her hands.

"NO! DON'T! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'LL HURT YOU!" her crackly voice screamed as she tried to back further into the corner.

Suddenly green energy shimmered and crackled and shot out of her hands, I ducked out of the way just fast enough to see it race past me and burn a giant hole into one of the solid oak bookcases. She shrieked a little before going back into her trance like state, rocking back and forth like it could magically make the situation go away. Looking at Carol and Yvette's panicked faces, I knew that her desperate wish wasn't going to help. She continued to rock back and forth like a child in her mother's arms. I scratched my head trying to think of something that could help.

"Helena" I said calmly gesturing with my hands like she was an injured animal.

"I am going to go get one of the teachers. Just stay here until I get back."

"NO! DON'T!" her high pitched voice almost made me want to cover my ears with my hands but I stopped the urge just in time.

"Why not?" Carol's shy voice muttered over her heavy breathing as she tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her small ears.

"They… They'll… Something's telling me not to. Like instinct but stronger… Memory." She mumbled as if she wasn't completely sure herself but I knew something was up. Helena was never spooked like this she was the calm one out of all of us. Graceful under pressure, a tactician if there every was one.

Smoothing down her hair and rubbing her shoulder I knew that we had to be the one thing that was rare at a boarding school. Family. Families always keep their secrets because if they don't, how do they keep each other safe? I looked at the others real quick and they nodded in agreement. They would help no matter what.

"Carol go get a few water bottles from the bathroom and four apples from the cabinet. Yvette can you go get a few brooms and a lot of towels. Let's get this mess cleaned up and then we can talk about what happened." I said taking charge of the gang in hopes of getting this over with before we missed instruction and before we got ourselves read the riot act.

We cleaned up the room fast. Yvette carefully swept up the dirt off the oak floors and dumped it out the window make sure not to get any in her bright red-orange hair. Carol patched up the hole in the bookcase and put the furniture back in order using her natural strength to her advantage. Me, I stacked the books back on the self and comforted Helena. She shivered in my arms as I comforted her.

"What happened Hel?" I whispered

She shivered some more before forcing her lips to move.

"I was walking down the hall way and I saw one of the sophomore's picking on a seventh grader so I intervened. He through a punch at me and I thought I could dodge it like normal but it was like I couldn't move. I got hit and knocked on the ground and everything went blank for a second. I few seconds later, the seventh grader was gone and the sophomore was already all the way down the hall. I had gotten to walk back to the lunchroom not feeling hungry anymore but I got really dizzy. So I came back here to lay down and maybe take a nap. When I was almost to the door and everything started to get blurry like I was seeing through foggy windows and I started hearing things. I thought someone was following me because they'd seen what had happened but when I turned around no one was around. So I thought in all likely hood I had a small concussion. I'd gotten in here but then it's like the voices were all I could hear. I tried to block them out. They got louder and louder then I heard a giant CRRACK and everything was gone and the room was destroyed." By the time she finished she was crying all over my shoulder again. Yvette and Carol came over and sat on the floor, and together we gave Hel a giant bear hug. You know like she was one of the giant, carnival, squishy teddy bears.

"It's going to be okay little cousin. We're going to get through this. You are going to be fine because you have us. And together we are going to figure out what happened, Okay? Everything's going to be okay Helena."

Hiccupping she shook her head in agreement. Pulling her up off the floor I got her stuff together and directed the group to Tech in the World class also known as hell when you're late.

"Do you think Mr. Freer will notice that we're late?" Carol muttered loud enough for us to hear.

"I don't know we're only 15 minutes late." My sarcastic tone echoed in the hallways. I picked at my nail polish leaving jagged lines in my electric blue nail paint.

I peaked into Mr. Freer's door hopping he wasn't looking towards the door and that he hadn't taken role yet. Looks like God smiled down on us today because Chase motioned for us to sit down before he turned around.

Grabbing my seat next to Chase I quickly took off my leather bag and got out my red pencil and a piece of paper. Sadly we weren't as blessed as we thought. Mr. Freer had already started a lecture. Moaning I rubbed my head with despair. WHY?! I silently mouthed under my breath.

I felt a slight tug on my blazer before I turned to my left and noticed Chase's notes sitting slightly on top of mine. His brown eyes looked over for a second before pretending he did nothing to help me. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I hurriedly copied down his notes.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and leave feed back. Also check out my story, Direct Ordinance, in Fringe Fanfiction. I also am going to have a poll for who Marco should be in a relationship with, so please vote. The choices will be**

 **Yvette**

 **Carol**

 **Nicolette**

 **or**

 **Victoria**


	3. Chapter 3: Three Dreams

**_Disclaimer. I don not own Marvel or any of it's characters/plot. I do own my OC's and their journey. Warning this chapter may be depressing to some viewers. I also have a poll for who Marco should be paired with in this story._**

 _Lightning shook the sky as I roamed the giant golden palace in which I had woken up in. My feet trod soundless on the marble floor as I ran my fingers along the swirls in the walls. Laughing and loud banging could be heard but I couldn't find the source. It sounded fun and pleasant, but most of all, it sounded familiar like I've heard before many times. But I just couldn't put my finger on it, every time I felt it was close it would slip away again like sand through my fingers. Bright light seemed to fill the edges of my vision. Suddenly the hall was cold and dark, however bright light still filled my vision. Not understanding this change I continued walking the halls, a stranger in foreign kingdom yet I felt like this was home. Out of nowhere the sour smell of smoke filled my nostrils and it was like I couldn't breathe. I heard a voice but I couldn't make out what it was saying but it was sour just like the smoke that was chocking me. It was more sour than the smoke that was suffocating me on the floor of the golden palace of my dreams._

Grasping at my throat, I woke from my nightmare. My heart beat as if had actually been deprived of oxygen and was trying to escape my chest to get fresh air. I felt terror in my bones, yet I felt far away. I couldn't place the feeling that was occupying my brain. It was like a place between serenity, rage and fear. Trying to get my mind off of it, I counted the seconds that were passing, the amount of carpet strands on my furry rug, and the amount of hairs that were standing up on my pale arms.

 **RUMBLE**

Lightning flashed outside my window and as I touched the window seal, I swear I could feel the pure electricity traveling through it at that very moment. I looked over at Helena to see if she noticed but she was still in a deep sleep despite the recuse. And as the lightning flashed more and the thunder rumbled I slowly fell asleep to the lullaby of the stormy sky.

 _I was in the golden palace again however this time I could see the smoke pouring from the end of the hallway. Men rushed in and out of the room looking for someone, they shouted but I couldn't make out their words, however the pain on some of their faces was talk enough. Two men and a woman stood at the edge of the hallway trying to get in but were stopped. The woman's brown black hair was in disarray and her dress dirtied by the soot. Fire traveled around the edge for a second before men with water extinguished the traveling spark. The men were royally dressed. Their helmets of silver and gold sparkled in the fire light. An elderly man exited the door and slowly walked over to the people. He said something to them that caused them great pain. One of the men raced inside the room. The other held his crying beloved. A loud wail could be heard from the room and lightning shook the sky I could see from the columns._

I woke slowly this time, confused by what I saw in my dream. It wasn't a nightmare like last time in fact I was just an observer in this one. I felt nothing yet I felt everything they did. I felt their pain, sorrow, anguish, hate, and despair. And oddly I felt peace. For what I don't know. Turning over in bed, I rested my head on my pillow and listened to the pitter patter of the rain on the window. And when the sky rumbled I felt it in my chest like a lion roaring. I again looked at Helena to see her tossing a little bit in her before going still again. Then the sky was silent and I was asleep.

 _I was walking through a lush garden. The roses, lilies and flowers I have never seen before, tickled my nose as a smelled them. The long grass was soft under my bare feet. A quite music could be heard far off in the distance. I found a stone path and walked along it for a while until I reached a tall decaying oak tree that stood solid at the top of a small hill. I climbed up to it and peered down. Thunder sounded over head as lighting flashed across the sky in angry streaks. More thunder answered, sounding it's giant drums in time with the almost silent song mourners that were singing below. Four stone memorials stood against the green of the garden. Fresh flowers and items were cascaded on the marble blocks, they seemed to decay before my eyes. Everything seemed grey toned. Three people stood out amongst the mourners. I'd seen them before but all of the sudden I couldn't see or hear them instead I heard that sour voice again and this time I could make out what it was saying._

 _"You toke my love from me, so I will take everything you love and hold dear. That both of you hold dear. And you will be able to do nothing about it. They will mourn the children but you will never get the chance my dear Jane."_

Pain. Everywhere. It was all I could feel. It was like fire burning my skin but not leaving a mark. It was a phantom flame dancing across my skin and it was painful. And it suddenly got worse. It was like it wanted to cause me more pain. It was all I could feel but as I struggled against the pain gripping my body, I heard in the distance thunder rumbling across the sky to my defense. It flashed in my vision and like that sleep and peace returned to my body.

 _ **Please review and leave positive feedback. Remember I also have a poll regarding this story. Please vote! I also have a story for Fringe, titled Direct Ordinance. I f interested please read and review.**_

 _ **Phoenix Trails.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Mad House is Rebelling

_**Disclaimer- I don not own any property of Marvel. I do own Valery, Chase, Victoria, Nicolette, Helena, Marco and Carol. I own my plot. Now before we get further into the story there is some explaining I need to do. This story is set between Captain America the Winter Soldier and Avengers Age of Ultron. However there is a about 15 and a half year gap between the two. In that time S.H.I.E.L.D is back to full strength and back to full world protection stasis as well. I will be ignoring some Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Avengers events.**_

All of us sleep horribly. It seemed everyone had nightmares or in some cases really weird dreams. Yvette dreamed she was teleporting through different worlds with an alien assassin hot on her tail. Carol dreamed of ice cubes, lots and lots of ice cubes, and oddly an American Flag. Marco didn't talk much about his but I heard the words fire, voice, and thunder. Helena had a dream about fire in a golden palace, then a garden full of graves. Both of their dreams seemed similar to mine but not exactly the same. But that didn't matter right now. Right Now was Training in evasion and offense. Also known as dodgeball taught by vice Principle Coulson. Vice Principle Coulson was a small man but darn did he pack a lot of aggression. It was scary.

"Okay class today we learn the art and lesson of dodgeball. Anyone not know how to play." About four hands raised themselves up into the air. Every year the new kids make the same mistakes when it comes to dodgeball. They raise their hands.

"You. Stand up in front of the class." Coulson said directing a small looking freshman girl. She tucked a strand of her artificial blonde hair behind her ear before listening to Coulson's lesson.

"Now the trick to dodgeball is to dodge the ball. When you have a ball you throw it at the enemy's team members and this is important to remember, you actually have to throw it. Like this." Vice Principle Coulson proceeded to throw the ball at her right in the stomach. To be fair that was one of the nicer places to throw it.

"And if that happens to you, you failed the dodge part of dodgeball. Alright now! Get in your teams. Valkyrie don't go easy on the new kids!"

I groaned at the nick name he gave me. When I was little and a preschooler here I earned the nick name Valkyrie because during dodgeball if I didn't hit you it meant I wasn't aiming for you. I was the picker of who was in heaven and who was hurting in hell. Just like the Valkyrie's of Old Norse Mythology.

 _WHISTLE_

I picked up the perfectly sized red ball and launched it at a senior on the other side. He fell to the ground with a black eye. Grabbing another I threw it at a smaller kid's stomach. He went down without a fight and fast walked to the sidelines. I dropped the rest of the enemy without much effort, thinking we were done I started putting the balls away when it was over. Sadly I was mistaken that this battle was over.

"Valkyrie! Where do think you're going with those! It's time we see something. Get into teams."

The others started to get down from the bleachers until he motioned for them to stop.

"Just them. I want to see how strong that team is when it's split apart."

We got into teams and faced off at the line. We stood there and at some point the whistle blew but none of us moved. We were family we weren't going to be split apart over a game. And we stood there even as vice principle Coulson yelled at us. And we would have stayed that way if vice principle Coulson hadn't taken things too far.

 _WHACK_

The thud of a ball hitting Carol in the head shock us out of our stupor. Suddenly a ball was launched towards me and with one hand I caught it. The room went silent. I stared at the red rubber ball. Then just as quickly as I caught it I launched it right back at vice principle Coulson. I had no regrets then and I have one now even as I am sitting in the Deans office with the Gang.

Why!? Why? why. It's a question we hear way too often. Why this. Why that.

"Why did you hit Vice Principle Coulson in the face with a dodge ball?" Dean Maria asked gently. She knew how to treat children who were wishing to be adults that's why we love her. She never yelled, screamed or thrown objects at us

"He was going too far. The purpose of the activity is to create a team unit were each of us use are unique skills to help the team. He wanted to pit team member against team member. That wasn't the purpose of the game. He was out of line." I said my voice strong as I boringly stared out the giant window in her office. Two birds were having the cutest fight ever just outside over a worm.

A sigh drew my attention back to her. She was tired. Black circles encompassed her eyes and her hair was frazzled. She pulled out a pen and started to write something on a blue piece of paper.

"I think your right, he was out of line however why did you throw it back at him?" she said

I thought about it for a moment before responding.

"He was going to hurt my family, I will not tolerate anyone trying to hurt my family. I don't care who it is."

She sighed again before giving me the piece of paper. Taking the hall pass the gang and I got our stuff changed quickly then walked to our next class together- Tech in the World.

This time we just walked in, not quietly or loudly, we just walked in. The teacher started to wheel around to yell at us but was silenced quickly when I held up the pass the dean gave me. Putting my heavy bag away, I laid my head on the table and tried to catch up on the sleep I had missed the night before. Yeah that wasn't happening.

"Okay class please get into partners and figure out what you are going to study for the report." I looked around for a second before sitting my head back down, if someone wanted to be my partner they would come over here if not then I'll just wait till I'm assigned a partner, they couldn't be that bad. I was wrong.

"Chase you're partners with Ms. Orion, Jacob your partners with Helena anyone else left?" No one dared raise their hand.

"Okay then. GET TO WORK."

Chase walked over and sat in his seat. The grin on his face told me he had wanted to be my partner in the first place but didn't want me yelling at him when he hit on me.

"Okay I was thinking we could study a lie detector machine. Does it really work? Can it be made more effective? And how could it be more effective? Also we could look at the controversy that would circle around it….."

I laid my head down on the cold table and waited for my agonizing headache to go away, finding Chase's blabbering made it worse I responded hoping he would be quite for once.

"Sure that sounds great, can we get started tomorrow?"

 _ **Thanks for reading! I have a poll for who Marco should be paired with so please vote. I also have a story for Fringe if anyone is interested, it is called Direct Ordinance. Phoenix Trails.**_


	5. Chapter 5: More Questions than Answers

**Disclaimer- I do not own marvel or anything relating to marvel. I do however own my OC's and my plot. Please vote in my poll in help me decide who Marco should be paired with later on in the story. It is displayed on my page at the very top. So please vote! Also please view my Fringe story Direct Ordinance if interested. Have an awesome day!**

 _Laughter floated in the air as the summer sun warmed my skin. I looked around the wooded area but didn't see the source of the laughter. Stepping forward I jumped in surprise as my foot sank slightly in the dark and rich soil. The wind blew my blonde hair into my face. Puling my hair away a heard a voice close but far away._

 _ **Where am I?**_

 _The voice echoed and repeated as if it didn't understand its own question. I thought the same question for a second before thinking the answer._

 _ **Memory lane?**_

 _I didn't even know where that answer came from. This one didn't feel like one of my memories. However it felt like I was there._

 _ **But who's memory?**_

 _ **I am afraid I don't have that answer.**_

 _I responded to the voice. Slowly now I felt something pulling me into the woods. The laughter was louder now. Peace was flowing into me from some unknown source but I wasn't afraid, for once despite, not having parents, I felt love. Walking further into the willow trees I saw a couple laying in the grass._

 _ **I've seen that couple before**_

 _The voice talked first this time. I didn't recognize the woman however, I've seen the man before. He was there during the fire, he was in great pain over something._

 _ **Fire. He was there during the fire. I've never seen her before.**_

 _The voice answered as I watched the couple talk._

 _ **I've seen her before but only for a second she was with him and then she was gone.**_

 _ **Who are you?**_

 _I asked quietly._

 _Suddenly everything blurred._

 _"Thor can you please get me a towel, Marco threw up and his sister's kicking again." A young woman yelled to her husband across the room. She gripped her round belly trying to look over it to see her young child rolling around on the granite floors. The father entering the room through the door on the right with a pure white towel at hand. He whipped the boy's vomit off the floor and tossed the towel somewhere unseen. She smiled at her husband, the love in her eyes almost speaking for itself as she said 'I love you' to her soulmate._

 _ **That is just so darn adorable!**_

 _They looked so cute. Her brown hair and hazel eyes contrasted nicely with his blond hair and blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed the top of her head. They young boy not liking the lack of attention started screaming at the top of his lungs and slamming his fists on the floor. Tufts of his blonde hair flopped in front of his face. Irritated he tried to blow it out of his face. He stayed there self-entertained for the next few minutes._

 _ **That's me all right.**_

 _The other voice said, laughing a little bit as he watched the little cutie on the floor. He wiggled around a little bit before getting picked up by his mother. Her calm hands ruffled his hair and coaxed him into the peaceful realm of sleep. As he slipped fully into his dreams he clutched onto one of the rungs of his ornate crib. His small finger nails tried to pry off one of the rubies that lined the top of his crib. Jane, his mother, tucked a soft silk blanket around his frail little body as he reached for his dad's finger before slipping off into sleep._

 _ **That's adorable.**_

 _ **That's me.**_

 _ **And who are you exactly?**_

 _The voice didn't immediately respond to my question. The silent love between the couple echoed in my heart as the voice responded._

 _ **Marco Orion. Who are you?**_

* * *

 **Yvette's POV**

Valery tossed and turned as we tried to wake her from whatever nightmare was occurring. It was dead night in the academy. We had to sneak over to her room in order to figure out what was going on. Grabbing Valery's wrists I tried to keep her from hurting herself in her sleep. Lightning and thunder flashed outside and suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dragging my red hair to the side of my neck I slowly opened the oak door. What I saw behind it didn't surprise me.

"What do you want Chase?" I yell-whispered. My blood was pounding in my ears and we didn't have time to deal with Chase and his stalkery.

He raised an eye brow at me before answer my slightly rude but fully deserved comment.

"Yvette, I need to talk to Valery. Like right now." He said trying to look around the door. He looked really panicked and he had sweat collecting on his forehead like he had just run through the Academy.

"Look she's unavailable at the moment, come back say when it's light out and then you guys can talk." I said my eyes looking at the foot he had in the doorway.

"Look Yvette, I know Valery doesn't care about me, but it's her brother, he's not looking good and I don't know what to do."

My eyes went buggy for a moment before I started talking again.

"Oh my Snickerdoodles. Valery…She isn't doing good either.

* * *

 **Valery's POV**

 _Heat burned my skin as I waded in the void. I could hear whispers. Something sour haunted the edges of my vision. Every time I tried to turn to see it better it floated away again in a lime green fog. The gold hallway was back. But this time I couldn't move. I stead of a warm glow all I could see was the cold metal of the walls and it was closing in on me. A females cackled could be heard in the distance. Suddenly I could move. I turned and saw my brother standing there. Running to my big brother I launched myself into his arms. He wrapped them around me as if he just realized I was there. He slowly rubbed my back as he looked around us._

* * *

 **Marco's POV**

 _I slowly looked around us. We were in the hall. I cuddled her in my arms as I tried to finger out what was going on. Whenever I was in the hall there were other people and I was always a viewer, never part of it. My sister, my baby sister, was scared or she never would have shown me love. I let her go and grabbed her hand. I had to get her out of here._

 _Fog filed in from the end of the hall way. Pulling her along with me, I ran to the end of the golden hall. The fog followed us. We went down more hallways. So many right and left turns that couldn't be counted. The gold encrusting on the walls ran forever without changing like a never ending line of play lines on a football play chart._

 _Finally we ended up in a huge room. I would say it was the MPR but it doesn't serve food._

 _ **Only you would say that.**_

 _ **Seriously?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _I looked at my sister and saw her nod her head at the same time her voice spoke in my head._

 _ **It's more like a royal hall like the ones found in Scandinavia that the Norse built.**_

 _ **What makes you think that you're right?**_

 _ **The throne.**_

 _She pointed at it. It lay in rumble on the floor. It was the only thing that wasn't in perfect condition._

 _ **The fog's back.**_

 _She grabbed my arm and yanked me toward the west wall. We attempted to run again but now the doors were gone. We were standing in a room with no way out except to go through the fog. The fog spit at us. Its acid burning the floor. I guarded Valery trying to make sure it didn't hurt her. The fog just grew._

* * *

 **Valery's POV**

 _Marco stepped in front of me as the fog grew to the size that would make a skyscraper scared. It grew but I realized it stopped moving toward us. The fog slowly made a circle around us as if making sure we couldn't escape._

 _A figure strutted through the fog. Her voice being goosebumps to my skin._

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't Marconian and Valery Odinson. So grown up since the last time I've seen you." She gestured for us to give her a hug but we both stood still._

 _"Fine don't give Aunt Amora a hug. Such a shame you didn't get to grow up here. It would have been lovely for you. Sadly it would have to painful for me. Seeing your mother and Thor walk you around... It would have been unbearable." She said looking around the now small room before looking back at us with a fake frown on her face._

 _"What do you know about our mother?!" I asked wanting to know everything I could._

 _"A lot dearie, after all I'm the one that killed her."_

 _Shock didn't last long enough because soon after she said that I launched myself at her trying to claw her eyes out with my bare hands. My nails didn't seem exactly sharp enough to claw her eyes out but I don't exactly care. She pushed me back with a burst of energy._

 _"My, my. It would seem I've made her a tad upset." She flipped her blonde hair over the shoulder of her green dress. I sat there on the floor taking a breather before speaking._

 _"WHY?"_

 _"Because she stole Thor from me and I also happened to be benefitted by **all of your deaths**."_

 **Hope you liked. Please review and leave any comments, questions or ideas you may have. Have an awesome day writing or reading. Phoenix Trails.**


	6. Chapter 6: Who We Are

_**Hey this is Phoenix Trails. Here is chapter 6 of Phoenix Trails just in time for July 4. Hope you have a wonderful independence day weekend. I would like to thank those that commented, viewed, favorite, and followed. Thanks for your continued support and interest in this story. Writers would be nothing without readers, thus I'm leaving it up to you about whether or not I should take a break on this story and explore my interest in another or if I should just continue writing this one it is done. Please review and vote in my poll. Thanks to you all. P.T.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own marvel or any of their property however I do own my OCs. Warning mischievous kids. Be aware.**_

* * *

 _ **Carol's POV**_

I flipped the page as I twisted my hair ,while reading. I toke a look around the room to see if study hall was almost over. Finding nothing to be interested in, I went back to my book on WWII. Tracing my fingertip along the aged pages, I came to a chapter on how Captain America influenced the path of World War II, the Axis and its Hydra Division. It was kind of yesterday's news and by yesterday I mean ninety years ago yesterday. Closing the book I went to put it back on the self but stopped. Flipping through the pages once more, I went up to librarian and checked out the book.

 **RING RING RING**

Finally study hall was over. Walking down the ancient hallways of night academy I fast walked to Home Economics. My stomach growled as I smelled Ms. Handily's fresh baked scones. I passed into class, set my backpack down and started to help. I opened the oven and grabbed the tray out of the oven.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I slightly singed my fingertips.

"And that Ms. Riker is why you wear gloves when handling hot items."

"Yes Ms. Handily. And also my name is Carol."

She just kept on walking to the supply closet without acknowledging that I spoke. Blowing a piece of my blonde hair out of my face I went back to making chocolate chip cookies for Prom.

* * *

 _ **Marco's POV**_

The football flew from my fingertips as the midday sun shinned in my eyes. My boys ran across the field in a rush to keep the ball in our possession. I jogged across the field following the ball with my eyes. Ryan caught the ball as he was being followed by the Linebackers. He fell to ground in like a rolling bowling ball.

I resisted the urge to yell at him. My fingers curled into a fist and curled out again. I signaled for a timeout in order to discuss the next play with the boys.

"Okay Guys we're going to have to Chase the Rabbit." I said shaking my head as I said it knowing it was a bad idea but the only chance we had to win the game.

"Dude! Marco! We've never succeeded with play! That's suicide." Ryan shouted attacking like he was about to have a heart attack. Slapping his helmet I encouraged the team.

"This is not the first time we've been in this situation. Remember last summer against the Academy. We were down 2 touchdowns with only 30 seconds left on the clock. We beat them with 8 seconds to spare. This is a piece of cake. A piece of cake I very well want tonight. So let's get out there and beat the academy's ass!" We ran out onto the field with those words echoing in our ears.

Sweat trickled down my face as I readied for the pass. My Center, Jared, hiked me the ball. Stretching my shoulder back, I felt my fingers tingle as I threw the ball downfield to my receiver. As Jimmy caught the ball lightning struck through the sky touching down to the left of Jimmy. He backpedaled and ran missing the fact that the lightening had defended him from the other side's rusher. Lightning struck again this time hitting Matt Denes my long time enemy at the Academy. He went flying to the ground his attempt at tacking Jimmy foiled by the world around him. Jimmy ran into the end zone and kept running until he was safely back inside the academy walls.

I cheered our victory as my team mates were silent.

"Why aren't you cheering? We Won!" I exclaimed. The team stared at me for a second before refocusing their eyes on Denes. Vice-Principle Coulson silently checked Denes over mumbling ever now and again that 'this is bad'. I didn't understand until I looked at the downed football player. His skin was burned to charcoal. Every now and again he would whimper in pain and then pass out. I felt victorious and seeing my life long enemy hurt and inferior felt good but I pushed that aside. He was on their team, however he was a part of the family that is high school football so I must treat him with the respect he deserves. At least until he's better then I can go back to hating his guts.

Lightning struck across the sky again and the teachers yelled at us to get inside before someone else got hurt. I walked inside, speeding ahead of the group trying to get my hair back in order before Valery saw it and made fun.

Changing out of my ratty old jersey, I shoved my Football gear inside my locker before heading off to lunch. I tugged my letter's man jacket a little higher as I cut to the front of the lunch line. A chorus of 'Heys!' followed as Valery and her gang pushed me behind them. They didn't like it when I used my awesomeness to do stuff like that but to be fair that's half of the reason why I do it. I got pushed again when Yvette joined the group. Now unlike my sister, she was a hurricane I didn't want to challenge. She would have me on the floor within a second and then… _shudder_ …she would kill my hair. She has no mercy. She dyed my hair different colors, cut it in my sleep and shoved my whole face including my hair into food or other nasty stuff. Each on a threat she had previously made, even my sister didn't have that track record and she was the "Valkyrie". Whatever that means.

I sighed but got my food. It was bored again. Some form of fancy pasta and vegetables. The only thing I would probably eat, the Jell-O that came with it. I sat down with guys and poked at my Jell-O. On the field I had felt amazing like new life was coursing through my veins but once I got inside I felt like someone had stuck a dang needle in my balloon and all the happiness rushed away.

"Hey dude?" Jimmy said poking me to try to get my attention. I shoved his plump finger away before answering.

"What?!"

"Your sister wants you" he said pointing to the blonde standing behind me. When I turned around she flashed me a small smile before gesturing me to follow her. I asked the guys to watch my food before walking over to where she was standing. She looked a little nervous and out of instinct I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked at my hand for a second before flashing another small smile at me.

"Look Marco we need to talk about what happened last night." She said looking around to make sure no one was trying to over hear the conversation.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I knew it was something we needed to talk about but what was there to say. We had no explanation or even a theory and nether the girls or the guys had any idea what happened.

"Okay I know we have pretty much no clue what happened but we need to find out." Valery said looking into my eyes.

"We do know what happened Val. We were in the same dream, a dream that was controlled by the monster that killed our mom." I said grabbing her shoulders to get my point across.

"You know you could just asked smarter people to help."

I whipped my head around to see a boy standing against the wall. He was staring through me at Valery. My eyes narrowed at him, and I stood slightly more in front of my sister. He tried to look around me before finally acknowledging my presence. He looked me up and down before finally talking to me.

"What do you want Marco?" he asked his tone thoroughly bored.

"To be included in the conversation"

"Boys stop fighting" Yvette, Carol, and Helena said as they walked up. I rolled my eyes. This was just getting better and better. They stood next to Val as if giving her back up. Why is it when you want to talk to someone the rest of the piranhas show up too? God help us.

* * *

 _ **Yvette's POV**_

We walked up with Chase and Marco glaring at each other. Dragging my red hair to the right side of my neck, I hoped Marco would notice me. Silly and not likely to happen. They kept arguing for a while before I put my piece in.

"We could ask the wonder twins what they think happened." I murmured before messing with my hair again. They were quiet for a moment agreeing with me. I blushed slightly before listening to the plan they were formulating.

* * *

 _ **Valery's POV**_

2 classes later

Walking into P.E. I started doing stretches. I led the whole group in running around the gym before our sub called us to the center of the gym. I walked over before standing there waiting for instructions.

The gym substitute walked over with two brunette sticks following.

"Class we have two transfer students. Ladies please introduce yourselves."

"No need we know em'." I heard Yvette say.

They glared at her for a minute before smiling at the sub. They talked to her for a moment before being directed to my group. I started leading the group in our self-defense lessons. Nicolette and Victoria talked silently to each other while participating. I glanced at Yvette, Carol, and Helena and nodded my head at them before letting the girls and boys get changed.

Together we walked over to the wonder twins. They glanced at the group before looking to me.

"What do you want Ms. Orion?" They said in unison, it was freaky but it didn't deter me.

"Look I want to make it clear what I think about you. You are spoiled brats who use your intelligence to make people feel less than human. However right now I need your help so I'll put that aside."

They looked at each other for a second before answering.

"How can we help?"

I smiled at them before launching into the whole story of how this started. They nodded every once in a while as I talked. As I finished talking about the night a couple of days ago they interrupted.

"In order to figure this out we need more information on you, your brother and your whole group."

I turned around and looked at them with a confused look on my face.

"Why? Only I and Marco were sharing the dream." I said

"Yes but you see there could be other factors in this situation. You were all acting weird and having strange dreams a few days ago. You and Marco sharing the dream could only be the start of something." Victoria said her brown eyes flashing in concern and her sister nodded in agreement. I looked at the gang and we came to a decision.

"We'll get you the info by morning, until then we can't tell anyone. No other friends or teachers can know. I have no clue what they would do. Do understand." Victoria, Nicolette, and the gang nodded their head.

"We agree as well." Chase and Marco said as they came up to us as we walked towards are dorms.

"How are you going to get the… drama supplies?" Nicolette said as a teacher walked by. I realized why she said that and nodded my head in appreciation.

"I'm thinking we could get one of us in trouble then when they're in Principle Hand's Office someone else causes a recuse big enough to get her to leave her office unattended but the person in the room will have to be someone she wouldn't expect to fool around in there."

Carol raised her hand, volunteering to get in trouble.

"Next the person will grab or, Hack the files and put them on flash drive. Grab the new football jerseys as well. Hand will smell something out of order and we need to give her something she can easily see so she won't dig further." I said looking around at the group as they nodded their heads. I continued.

"We'll get in trouble for that, so we use the excuse that we are trying to cheer the football team up for their game against the Houston Science Academy. If that doesn't work I'll pull her aside and tell her I'm trying to reconnect with my brother. If that doesn't work, we are screwed." They agreed.

"So what are our parts?" Chase asked leaning against my bookshelf.

"Off the bookshelf Chase."

He moved off the bookshelf and sat on the floor.

"Your roles are simple. Chase your set up- make the circumstances fit what we need, you're good at that. Victoria and Nicolette you get to play the goody two shoes, make sure they know there's a fight going on. Carol you know how to fight but don't end it too soon, Yvette you are going to be are little victim in this fight as everyone knows sometimes you guys don't get along. Marco you need to spread the news that HSA has some secret weapon, make sure Hand hears it. She needs to think that we are being sincere. I'm going to be get away, I'll help Carol get away from the office unnoticed and the decorations done, Helena you are going to get are room ready for guests." I said felling slightly winded afterwards. I mean come on that was a lot of talking. We all nodded before heading out. Our plan would begin at 2pm tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Carol's POV**_

We were all set up and waiting for Yvette to walk up. A beep sounded from my watch shortly before Yvette walked in. She was talking extremely loud making sure a lot of bystanders heard her lines. She was talking trash about Carol while walking through the court yard. I walked over to her and started getting in her face. Her eyes smiled as we said our lines.

"Come on we all know you're so old fashioned. Won't even take a dare. You'll never go against the rules you're too much of a goody two shoes. Can you even think on your own? I mean all you do is take orders like a little girl robot." She said pushing me back slightly and waving her hands in the air. I pushed her back and onto the ground. A could hear people whispering. Others were chanting 'fight fight fight.'

"You know what you are, someone who can't see something good when you've got it. You have to be the bad girl that doesn't let authority push her around. But you know what you're just a scared little girl kills everything good around her." I said modeling Yvette messing with her hair. Yvette growled and tackled me to the ground, the cobblestone biting into my shoulder blades. I rolled us over and pulled on Yvette's hair. She let loose a high pitch screamed and I got off of her protecting my ears. She stood up as well. Vaguely I could hear teachers screaming and the principle running down the hall. I signaled for Yvette to punch me and she did. I fell to my knees and felt my jaw. Dang that was going to bruise. My eyes arrowed to slits before getting up and throwing Yvette into the trash cans by the door. The yelling was getting closer, time for the finale. She got up and rammed me a into lamp post and punched me in the nose a couple times. Just enough to break it. I pushed her to the ground again, grabbed her hair and rammed her head into the cement, softly, but the principle didn't know that. The principles came through the door at that moment and had security wrestle me off Yvette, not before I nerve pinched her so she was unconscious.

They held me back as they toke Yvette to the nurse to get patched up. The principle supervised until she was gone then turned to look at me in the eyes.

"Carol Elizabeth Riker. No infractions of the code of conduct until now. Let's discuss this in my office shall we Ms. Riker." Principle Hand led me to her office, security following a few feet behind me. When we walked into her office the guards stopped at the door while we continued in. I sat on one her space age chairs and waited for the tongue lashing Valery predicted.

"Ms. Riker. Carol." She said trying to get my attention, "please explain your actions when you assaulted Ms. Bark or Yvette as you know her." I stared at her for a second before kicking on puppy dog eyes and the water works.

"I'm sorry. I know I broke the code of conduct but… I couldn't take it anymore. She's talked behind my back since the second she meet me. At least in the beginning she had the decency to keep it behind my back." I said starting to cry into my hands, silently waiting for the guards to tell Ms. Hand about the distraction.

And I didn't have to wait for long.

"Ma'am we have an emergency. You should get down there." One of the guards said. I cried a little harder in my hands.

"Is there some else you could send, I'm in the middle of something." She said nodding to me. The guard gave an understanding look and gave the answer I was hoping for.

"Sorry Ma'am you really need to see this."

"Alright, Ms. Riker please stay here." She told me as she left the room guards in tow. As soon as the door closed I flew over to her computer, finding it password protected I plugged in the flash drive Chase had given me. Lines of code flashed on the screen before finding the password and unlocking the computer. I searched through her files before finding what I was looking for. I packed the flash Drive into my boot before closing the computer and making sure everything looked normal and grabbing the jerseys. I knocked three times on the wall before opening the door and slipping the box outside. I heard Valery pick the box up before moving on. Breathing in and out, I sat back down and waited for Hand.

She appeared a few minutes later showing how tired she was.

"Principle Hand I…"

"Don't just get out of here. Make sure I don't see you here again."

"Yes Ma'am."

I walked out of hand's office with a giant smirk on my face so far Valery's Plan was working.

* * *

 _ **Nicolette's POV**_

5 minutes later.

I was working at Valery's desk when Carol walked in.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked

"Valery's getting art supplies, Marco's spreading rumors, Yvette's in Med bay, Chase is getting computer supplies while trying to be discrete… so that should take a while, Helena's getting everyone food, You're here, and Victoria's getting medical books." I said, continuing typing on my laptop. She nodded before laying down on Helena's bed. Sighing I got up agave her an ice pack and some paper towels. She looked at me strangely before accepting my gifts.

"You have a bruise cheek bone and a scraped up nose."

"Scraped? I thought Yvette broke it."

"I looked at the video and she did. I have no clue how it healed so fast." I said examining her further. It wasn't possible but I couldn't deny what I was seeing. I toke the ice of her cheek real quick to examine it once more, but the bruising was gone, she was perfectly fine. Not even a scratch.

I ran my hand through my brunette hair and started calling on all my medical training as well as scientific knowledge but found nothing in my Photographic Memory. Well I could run some blood tests, see if her file says anything about this.

"I'll have to run a blood test to see if there is anything abnormal in your blood that would cause this level of increased healing. But that will have to wait until Victoria gets back with the medical equipment we need. We'll also need Chase so… yeah it'll take a while." I addressed Carol who gave me a slight wave to say she heard me before falling asleep on the bed.

Taking a hint from her I laid down on the floor, out my arm under my head and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Valery's POV**_

I walked through the halls toward my dorm. I couldn't wait to get started on our files. I burst through the door only to find Nicolette and Carol sleeping. Oops. I closed the door silently hoping to avoid waking them up. Nicolette was on the floor while Carl was sleeping on Helena's Bed. Nicolette looked so uncomfortable on the oak floor. I put my arm under her knees and under her shoulders, and picked her up and laid her on my bed. I turned around as Chase and Marco came in the room. Glaring at them I put a finger to my mouth to shush them. They walked in quietly and slowly trying not to make the floor boards' creek. They waved high before setting down a couple of boxes and sitting against the wall near the door. I silently wondered how I was going to fit everyone in here. We had a big dorm room. Some 17 and a half feet by 17 and a half feet with a 1 and half bath room suite. It was nice but I wasn't sure it could comfortably fit eight people. Silently I moved some of the furniture around careful not to jerk Carol or Nicolette around. Then I laid out some extra blankets on the cocoa colored floor. It kinda looked like a mismatch quilt of blankets, pillows and bodies.

"Hey Val, how long do you think this I going to take?" Chase whisper-yelled. He flipped his almost black hair to left before picking at long nails.

"Chase you're not having weird dreams so I have no clue why your even here."

"Ahh I thought you liked having me around. That hurts Val, you are breaking my heart. I'm serious I can see parts of it on the ground."

"I should go ground those pieces to ash with my foot then." I barked out finding Chase's speech very funny.

"Everyone knows you don't have a heart Chase."

Chase turned his head to see Yvette, Helena, and Victoria walk through the door and into the room. With them were a couple large boxes. They set them next to the others. I smiled at them glad to have us all in one place. I gestured to Chase and he started setting a computer so that it was hiding away from the door, if Principle Hand was to come in here she wouldn't see it off first glance.

"I'm ready."

* * *

 _ **Chase's POV**_

I typed away on the computer, opening file after file, breaking down encryptions. Going through I realized instead of down loading just the files needed Carol accidently downloaded everything on the computer. Good for her.

Suddenly everything regarding our group was brought on the screen.

"Hey guys come take a look at this!"

Valery was the first over and stood right behind me. The others came over as well. As I was about to start when Val tapped me on the back and pointed to the girls that were sleeping. I rolled my eyes.

"Well they can get their sorry asses up then. I ain't waitin."

Val smacked me upside the head but moved to wake Carol and Nicolette. She shook them gently getting hit each time when she succeeded in waking them up.

"Come on Time to wake up."

I heard a chorus of 'no' echoed in the room before Yvette's 'get over it' could be heard almost immediately after that.

I typed some more before bringing up more files.

"What you got?"

"Well who's first" I asked.

Victoria addressed that issue.

"Well let's focus on Mr. and Mrs. Orion, shall we. They're the reason we're here."

"Okay Valery Orion"

"No results but I found a Valery Aud Thorson"

"Open the file" Val said pulling a mask down over her face.

"Okay." I opened the file and a picture of Val popped up on screen.

"Valery Aud Thorson. Born July 26, 2015. Father Thor Odinson. Mother Jane Foster-Odinson. Brother Marconian Hlif THorson, elder by 2 years. Mother was eliminated when she was 2 months old in a fire. She was taken to Academy 6 for training and assessment. Still pending S.H.I.E.L.D field evaluation. Operative preferred area: Brute soldier. Threat Level: Omega. Note: Could display powers passed down from father. Be advised."

Valery hand flew to her mouth, tears at the corners of her aqua blue eyes. Her hand shook and she couldn't say anything. It hurt me to see how hurt she was. Marco tried to console her but she ran into the bathroom. We all cringed as we heard her crying through the bathroom door.

"Me next" I looked at Marco and nodded.

"Assuming you guys are actually brother and sister, you shouldn't be hard to find… Gotcha… Marconian Hlif Thorson. Born December 19, 2013. Father Thor Odinson. Mother Jane Foster-Odinson. Brother to Valery Aud Thorson. Mother was eliminated in fire. Taken to Academy 6. Training in Progress. Operative Preferred Area: Brute soldier Threat level: Delta. Note: Like sister could display powers passed down from father." I said feeling like I was droning on and on and on.

"Marconian. Really? Wow I have the worst name every. I can see why Academy 6 shortened it to Marco. Now my name makes perfect sense." Marco… cough…cough…Marconian said as he threw a pillow at the wall.

"Dude you notice they think Val's a bigger threat than you." I said trying to hide my laugh.

"They should! I could whip his ass any day!"

I snorted while we all laughed at Val's yelled comment from the bathroom. Meanwhile I continued going through the list.

"Carol Peggy Rogers. Born July 3, 2015. Father Captain America Aka Steven Rodgers. Mother Agent 13 aka Sharon Rodgers; Eliminated. Only Child. Kidnapped in January of 2016. Taken to Academy 6. Training in Progress. Operative Preferred area: Strategy and Leadership. Threat level: alpha. Note: Could display fast regenerative healing passed down from her father."

"Yvette René Romanov. Born September 30, 2016. Father Hawkeye aka Clint Barton. Mother Black Widow aka Natasha Romanov. Parents no longer a threat. Kidnapped in January of 2017. Taken to Academy 6. Training in Progress. Operative Preferred Area: Strategy, Seduction, and reconnaissance. Threat Level: Epsilon. Note: Subject has displayed rebel tendencies including leaving the facility. Be advised, she also has repetitive aggressive behavior."

"Helena Gunn Lokison. Born April 1, 2015. Father Loki Odinson. Mother Sif Odinson, Parents no longer a threat. Taken to Academy 6. Training in Progress. Operative Preferred Area: Strategy and torture. Threat Level: Delta. Note: Could have powers passed down from mother and Father."

"Chase Matthew Stark…"

"Hey that's me" I said smiling slightly as the others groaned.

"Yes Chase we know It's you now hurry up!" Victoria said as she toke a swing at my head but missed. I stuck my tongue out at her before getting back to work.

"Chase Matthew Stark. Born February 29, 2016. Father Anthony Stark. Mother 'Pepper' Virginia Potts. Parents no longer a threat. Taken to Academy 6. Training halted for the moment to avoid suspicion. Operative Preferred Area: Cyber Division and weapon development. Threat Level: Epsilon. Note: He is a genius and an ass. Avoid letting him get under your skin."

"That's nice" I said sarcastically while waving my hands in the air to make my point. Apparently that didn't work.

"We all know its true Chase." I swung around in the rolly chair to look at Val. Her makeup was smeared down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. But we all knew not to say anything it would just break her down further.

Nicolette went to close the files but I stopped her just in time.

"No don't! There are still other files" I said saving the computer just in time. She looked at me apologetically before letting me move on.

"Victoria Maria Banner. Twin sister of Nicolette Marie Banner. Father Hulk aka Bruce Banner. Mother Betty Ross. Parents are no longer a threat. Taken to Academy 6. Training Halted. Operative preferred Area: Medical Engineering and biological weapon engineering. Threat Level: Gamma. Note: May possess super strength passed down from father."

"Nicolette Marie Banner. Twin sister of Victoria Maria Banner. Father Hulk aka Bruce Banner. Mother Betty Ross. Parents are no longer a threat. Taken to Academy 6. Training Halted. Operative preferred Area: Medical Engineering and biological weapon engineering. Threat Level: Gamma. Note: May possess super strength passed down from father."

A stopped reading. That was all of us and now we know the truth. The truth of where we come from, and now we can decide where we are going. Now we can finally discover who we are. No one can stop us now. We know we don't belong now. I thinks it's time we go to where we do fit in.

"Chase where are our parents."

"Most of them… Avengers Tower."

 _ **Thanks for reading and REMEMBER IT IS UP TO YOU WHETHER OR NOT I CONTINUE THIS STORY IMMEDIATELY OR GIVE IT A BREAK. Phoenix Trails.**_


	7. Chapter 7: What just Happened?- Part One

_**Hey guys, its Phoenix Trails reporting in. Obviously I am continuing the story immediately. This is a two part chapter. Please enjoy reading.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything marvel or related to. However I do own my OC's. Warning this chapter has gun talk as well as violence.**_

* * *

 _All of us have been sleepless for days. Whenever anyone of us closes are eyes. We're haunted by nightmares that show us our pasts. Knowledge comes with a price, We had never understood that until now. Everyone's noticing. Marco lost the game against HSA, the wonder twins lost points on an assignment. Valery sat on the bench during P.E., Yvette wasn't harassing teachers, Chase wasn't being a pain in the ass, Helena ate meat, and Carol well she didn't help the teachers. We all sat in our respected dorms trying to sleep and failing. We found out who we are but we were slowly wising we hadn't. It was hell not being able to run to our parents. We all cried ourselves to sleep at night. Finally we had enough. We were breaking out whatever the cost._

* * *

 **Yvette's POV**

I scratched at my yellow note book, unentertained by the lesson being taught in my history class. Oh my gosh. It was taking forever to end. The yellow walls look as if they were getting closer to me, closing in for the kill. Not to mention the room was so hot, the teacher had turned on the air conditioner but the only thing it was good for was making a lot of noise and many of the boys had just come from P.E. so the room smelled of mildew and dirty gym socks. I just wanted to get the homework and go down to the shooting range. I needed to get lost in the recoil and the burn of pulling back the string on my compound bow. But sadly I have to wait another hour before I could even think of going to the competition ring.

I breathed in deeply trying to keep my heart rate down. I couldn't get angry now and snap at a teacher. They were well briefed that all they needed to do was threaten my peace time to keep me in line. I hated it. 5 minutes later I said screw it. My tight fitting desk squeaked as I gathered my things into my slightly altered Academy book bag. My teacher glanced over at me for a second before clearing his throat.

"Miss Baine might I remind you that a visit to the dean will keep you from being able to visit the competition center."

I looked straight at him my emerald green eyes narrowing to slits like cat eyes. Every noise in the room stopped. The teacher gulped as he leaded back as if it would help him get further away from me.

"Mr. Devro if you care to stop me than do so. If you're too cowardly to get up from that seat to keep me from walking out that door, I insist that you shut up."

I walked out the metal door snapping my bubble gum every few seconds, then deflating the pinkish bubble. I saw the hallway cameras shift to watch me walk down the tiled hallway. I gave it a small wave before busting through one of the outside doors. I toke a deep breath in and relished in the scent of sweet roses and golden honeysuckles. I reached out for a snow colored rose, I ran my finger along one of petals before grabbing the stem and snapped the flower off. I cringed slightly as the thorns bit into the soft flesh of my hand. It stung but not enough to keep a smile from spreading across my face. I chuckled and put the rose in my hair. It was one of the few girly things I did. I continued down another cobblestone path, skipping down this one. A bird sang as I toke the long way to the competition center. I only used it when I was in trouble, no one knew it was here.

Slowing to a creep, I twisted my head around to see if anyone here. Just my luck, there wasn't a soul in sight, the only thing there was a small looking squirrel that had a bushy brown and black as well as some sharp fangs. I put my bag in one of the many gray lockers that ran down the stretch of the outside wall. I moved my hand around the locker to make sure everything was normal. It was. Nodding I walked over to where the weapons were displayed in a glass case, covered on the inside with a nice black leather. I looked at all the hand guns before picking up a FN five-seven. I moved around with it in my hand and discovered the balance was slightly off but it would work. I snapped a magazine in and twisted a silencer on it, (no need for the school to hear me out here.) I stepped up to the line extended my arms and started firing. _Ping, Ping, Ping, Ping, Ping, Ping… Bang._

I twisted around after I heard a bang. There were screams and yelling. I put a new clip in the gun before tucking it in my belt and grabbed another weapon. I slowly opened one of the doors leading in and heard more screaming.

 _"Let go of me now! You can't keep us here forever! We will not be held prisoner!"_

Valery.

I notched an arrow in my bow and rounded the corner. The Gang were pinned down, literally, by Hand and her guards that watched every exit out of this Hell hole. I drew the bow aiming the guard closet to me and I released the arrow. It flew through the air, make a thonk sound as it buried itself into the guard's knee. He cried out and was soon knocked out by Marco. I loosed more arrows watching as one went down with a arrow to the shoulder, the steel grey rod poking out from the back and front. More went down as well, about five of them with arrows sticking out from random body parts. Principle Hand took cover behind a wall, only her brown and pink hair peaked out. All the guards here were down and I took a breath thankful this was over.

"Guys, I hear more coming!" Carol said as she took fighting stance again. The others did as well.

"Back here we can hide in here."

They followed my outside to the weapons area. They look around confused seeing no exit. I rolled my eyes and then pointed to the well hidden path in the willow trees.

"Oh" they said in unison. They started walking before I cleared my throat.

"Weapons first." I said directing them to the weapons area. Marco looked happy to see so many toys, his blue eyes taking it all in. My heart melted just a little bit.

Valery picked out a Heckler and Knot p30 and a hunting knife. Marco somehow found a machine gun and a slightly longer blade than Valery's. Carol picked up a sniper rifle and the twin blade of Valery's. Chase found a 9mm that shot out electricity bullets. Victoria and Nicolette found some metal poles and Helena picked out a set of throwing knifes and a couple of flash bombs.

I grabbed a smoke grenade and pulled the pin. Moments later heavily armed guards came through the door but couldn't see. I pushed everyone down the path towards the parking lot. I looked around and wiped sweat off my forehead. The sun glared down on us as we ran across the black asphalt towards bigger car. We climbed in and drove off careful not to look suspicious. Finally I asked the question everyone was thinking.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

* * *

 _ **Do not worry fans part 2 will be along shortly. Please review and comment. Feel free to favorite and follow. I also have finally put up the first two chapters of the second installment of the Direct Ordinance Series. If you have seen Fringe or read fringe Fanfiction please read.**_


	8. Chapter 8: What just Happened?- Part Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel property however I do own my OC's. This chapter is the pervious chapters events from the Valery's POV. Please review and comment. Have a good reading day. Phoenix Trails.**_

* * *

 **Valery's Pov**

I paced around my dorm, the cream walls silently mocking me for not knowing what I to do. The constant tapping of my feet on the mocha oak floor annoyed me to no end but pacing was the only thing that could calm my nerves. Deciding this was pointless I plopped on the floor and spread out snow angel style. The floor was cold against the back of my neck. The polish on floor smelled like lemon around reminded me of Amora. I slammed my fists against the floor earning yells from the room below. Sighing a dragged myself onto my bed and snuggled into my silver comforter. The soft fabric bringing me peace I had only new as a child. With that peace I fell into a deep sleep.

 _"Dearest Valery, it is time to awaken"_

 _My head pounded as I tried to place the voice. My eyes snapped open and saw a figure dressed in green standing above me. Her blonde hair being held away from her eyes by a weird looking head band. Her green eyes showed concern as she looked me over checking for damage._

 _"Amora!"_

 _Gasping in surprise I tried to move backwards to find myself pressed against a wall. She held her hands up in a way as if she was trying to calm a frightened animal._

 _"Calm yourself Thorson, I mean you no harm." She said slowly trying to get closer. Red filled my vision at her words._

 _"Are those the words you told my mom before YOU KILLED HER AND TOOK US FROM OUR PARENTS?" I yelled trying to strangle her but she just teleported away from my hands. I growled, my hands clenching into fists. No doubt my blue eyes glowing in anger._

 _She looked ashamed before trying to say something but I held up my hand._

 _"Save it. I don't want to hear your twisted logic."_

 _I got off the ground and wiped off my pants. Wait. I'm not wearing my clothes. Instead I'm in some weird armor. My pants were made of white leather. My shirt was like snow as well with gold detail but it wasn't a t-shirt instead it was assumingly Asgardian design. It had a gold breast plate on top of it that shielded my whole chest and clipped together in the back. I turned around to see a cape attached to my back, flying like a gold flag, the fabric was soft but not delicate. I fiddled with thick golden bracelets that started at my wrists and went to mid-forearm. They were cold underneath m finger tips. They had designs running along them, they looked like Norse Runes. Suddenly they started to shake and form letters, almost like they were being translated._

 _ **Heir of Asgard**_

 _I took my eyes off of it for a second to look over at Amora. She was pacing the length of the hallway we're in. When I looked back the bracelet went back to runes. What does Heir of Asgard mean._

 _Amora slowly walked back over, her face holding a scowl. I snorted, it seemed like a permanent feature on her face. She raised her eyebrow at me._

 _"You're scowling at the walls like they did something to you." I said mirth being displayed in my voice. She scowled further before flipping her hair._

 _"I'm scowling because we are trapped in this place with no way out. Valery Thorson."_

 _Not understanding what she meant I looked around. We were in a golden hallway but unlike in other dreams there was no ceiling just flames flickering just above the height of the walls. I looked in awe but finally understood why I had smelt sulfur. I had no clue where we were. I started walking down the hall, the flaps on my armor slapping against my pants making a light clicking sounds. As I rounded the corner I stopped. Amora ran into my back before looking up as well. What the hell is that?_

I woke up with a start, my heart racing inside my chest. My dream startled me but didn't provide me with an answer for my dilemma. I ran my gold finger nails through my blonde hair. Tugging them occasionally threw knots. A knock at my door distracted me from my thoughts. I walked over to the white door and opened it. Marco was standing there, halfway through another knock. Carol and Chase stood behind him. I put my hands on my hips waiting for them to say why they are here.

"Me, Carol, Chase, Nicolette, Victoria and Helena have come to an understanding." I nodded, telling them to continue. "We NEED to get out of here."

58 Minutes later…

All of us were running down the antique halls, taking down any guards that stood in our way. Many of them just let us pass not understanding we were trying to break out of the prison that we had be held hostage in for most of our lives. We were trying to find Yvette, who had left class early. We went to the competition center but ran into guards the hallway before we reached her. They were armed to our surprise and quickly pinned me against the wall. I heard Helena cry out as she too pinned to the wall.

I heard the clicking of heels on the tile before I ever saw principle hand walk down the hallway. She had the biggest smirk ever plastered against her face, red lips looking like a crescent moon drenched in blood. It made me hate her even more thinking she had been part of my mother's death. I looked over to see all of us trying to glare holes in her head. She started talking something about abandoning the only home we ever had and yada yada yada.

"Let go of us now! You can't keep us here forever! We will not be held prisoner!" I screamed, my lungs burning at the intensity of my voice. She cocked an eye brow before smirking again.

Suddenly a guard screamed and started going down. Marco took the opportunity to slam his first into the guard's face, knocking him out cold. An arrow flew past me burying itself to a man's shoulder, he screamed slightly before I locked him into a head lock, watching as he stopped struggling and passed out. I fought a few more guards before stopping. There were bodies of about 20 men scattered on the ground. Principle Hand had ran during the fight, taking cover behind a wall with no agents to defend her. But we wouldn't do anything to her yet. There were more important things on our minds.

"Guys, I hear more coming!" Carol said as she took fighting stance again. The others did as well.

"Back here, we can hide in here" I turned to see Yvette pointing to competition center, over her shoulder a silver bow. Her red hair was everywhere.

We got weapons and ran leaving a smoke grenade for the rest of the guards and Hand. We ran out into parking lot and stole a car heading for Avengers tower. Suddenly Yvette asked the question everyone was thinking.

 **"What just Happened!"**

* * *

I recounted the events from my point of view, glossing over the dream part. Everyone nodded as we drove through the outskirts of New York. One by one most of us nodded off, drained by today's events. I laid my head on the cool window and watched as we drove. I saw things I had never seen before in person. And I guess it finally sunk in that we were finally going to meet our parents. A smile crossed my faced as I glanced around at my family. We were finally going to be whole.

 _ **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. In the next chapter we will finally see the Avengers themselves. Yeah. IMPORTANT NOTE: I will not be on as much as usually for the next couple weeks so chapters will not be coming as fast as usually. P.T.**_


	9. Chapter 9: They'll have Time

_**Disclaimer: The avengers are property of marvel. I own Valery Thorson, Marco Thorson, Chase Stark, Yvette Barton, Helena Lokison, Carol Rodgers, Nicolette Banner, and Victoria Banner. This Chapter 8 of The House of Night.**_

 _ **Valery's POV**_

It felt like we'd been traveling for days. But I guess that's because we've never really been in a car before. The academy…SHIELD… hadn't wanted their captives to escape the building much less learn to operate a vehicle they might find during their escape. So right now Chase was driving and that was only because he was a technological genius, and even then we almost let Yvette drive. We hadn't taken any brakes, so most of us really had to go to the bathroom ,but because we've been in school our whole lives, we knew how to hold it, especially when almost no one gave bathroom breaks during class.

We've been on the road for a long time, about 8 hours, when we drove by a sign that said Welcome to New York City. The only reason we hadn't been caught on the way here is that the GPS was very good, that and the car kinda went into autopilot when we entered the city. Guess what happened.

"CHASE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Yvette shouted from the back seat.

"I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING, YVETTE." He screamed…in my ear... This was going to end badly.

"EVRYONE STOP YELLING NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone went quiet before Marco mumbled something that sounded a lot like you didn't have to yell. I almost reached back there grabbed his perfect hair and slapped his face…but I didn't…I must have more self-control then I thought.

"Car where are we?"

"We are currently on I-78 heading towards Manhattan."

I-78, interesting for once everyone including Chase had no clue what it was.

"Car what is I-78?"

"I-78 is an interstate highway leading to Manhattan."

"Car what is a highway?"

"A highway is a stretch of road where cars can travel at fast speeds to reach their destinations."

I looked at Chase. He shrugged his shoulders before staring out the window again, his arms resting on the window seal that connected to the tinted windows. As we drove further into the city the builds got bigger and bigger, as well as nosier. I cringed as a car next to us honked its horn, the shrill sound sounding like nails on a chalk board.

Suddenly the car pulled into an alleyway.

"Car what are you doing?"

"Protocol Victor Whiskey 7 Mike states that when a SHIELD car is driving untrained civilians that it is to drop them off at safe location and set up emergency beacon. I have accomplished both, you are free to go."

"Car, do you know how to get to Avengers Tower?"

"Yes. See that building in front of you to the left with a giant A plastered on it. That would be avengers' tower." Wow this car had a sense of sarcasm.

Closing the passenger door, I started for the Tower. I could hear the Gang following behind me. I guess they all found their journey buddies. Last pick again at everything involving social groups.

"Mind if I join you"

I turned my head to see Nicolette jogging next to me. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at me. Her hair blew into her eyes everything once and a while.

"Sure if you want to."

She settled into a fast walk next to me and started up the conversation.

"So what do you think your parents are going to be like?"

"Well I imagine my Dad's blonde haired blue eyed. Based on Marco probably a trouble maker when he was young. As for my Mother, I imagine she was a kind soul, maybe tamed my Dad. Other than that I have no clue." I turned my gazed to her, letting her know it was her turn.

"Well I kinda my Mom being the quiet one and my Dad being the trouble maker like you but…"

Her head sheepishly turned down. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Remember the part about 'may have super strength passed down from dad', do you think that's true?"

I looked at the cracked side walk as well trying to focus of the changing shades of grey than answer the question, I was focusing on a darker shade when she quietly cleared her throat to get my attention again.

"Ohh, sorry… I don't know. I guess it's possible considering the day we've had. But I don't think there's a way to know for sure unless you use it."

She nodded her head before quieting down. Now I could hear the ruckus the boys were making back there. We both looked back to see Marco all up in Chase's face, of course then he pushed him. Which started an all-out brawl. Scowling I walked over a slapped both idiots across the face. Both of them looked tired after that, so we sat in the shade for the next couple of minutes. People were looking at us like we were rats as they walked by. Some of them said loiters but none of us knew what that meant so we ignored them. But it didn't settle right with me.

Nicolette and I sat against a brick building. The shade cooling us down several degrees. Both of us were wiping cool, watery sweat from our eyes by the time we decided to face the world again. I'd say we were only 50 yards from avengers' tower. The only obstacle in our way was crossing one of the busiest roads we'd seen after the highway. We stood there for several minutes before finding an opening and running across. Multiple cars honked their horns at us scaring Nicolette. She had a death grip on my hand as we ran across.

Soon we were on the other side, no one was injured except for Nicolette who was having a panic attack.

As I walked up to the tower I felt all breathe leave me. It was huge, towering over all the other skyscrapers. The whole upper half was completely made out of windows while the lower half was mostly concrete. We walked up to the glass doors and grasped our hands around the cool metal. The doors opened without much effort unlike the Academy's. The whole interior was modern and was full of technology. We walked up to the receptionist's desk, getting dirty looks from everyone in the room.

"Excuse me mam, we're here to see the Avengers." I asked hoping my tone was polite. The blonde haired lady, in a size too small shirt and skirt, looked up at us. She gave me a quick once over before replying.

"Look the Avengers are really busy so why don't you and your little fan friends come back later, k."

I didn't understand what she was saying, we couldn't even see our own parents.

"Look Ma'am I assure you we aren't here as Fans, we would like to talk to them in person."

"That's what they all say hon."

Helena pushed her way to the front of the group, her green eyes glowing bright.

"I'm sure when you tell them that their children are here, they would have more than enough time to talk to us."

The desk lady blanched before typing something in the computer and obviously getting a response.

"Go on up, sorry for the trouble."

We walked into the elevator and waited. They only had one elevator at the academy and it was to the Principal's office so not many of us were comfortable in the death trap.

The elevator dinged as we reached the top floor. I was the first out of the elevator, always the leader. Marco was next, then Yvette, Helena, Carol, Nicolette, Victoria, and Chase. We look around and saw no one around. It was oddly quiet, for a minute I thought we were on the wrong floor. Then people starting filing in, in full combat gear. I went on the defensive standing in front of the group. My right hand went for the gun tucked in the back of my belt while the others looked like they wished they could run back into the elevator.

 **Hawkeye's POV**

The blonde girl stood defensively in front of them when we came out. She also reached for a gun tucked in her pants. She was definitely the leader of the group. She had long almost platinum blonde hair reaching her elbows, fierier cobalt blue eyes, and was about 5'11. Taller than everyone in the group except the blonde male. His features were about the same but he had short cropped blonde hair and was about three inches taller.

Behind them were six other people. 5 other girls and another boy. The boy was shorter maybe 5'8 with short brown-black hair and brown eyes. The first girl had blonde hair as well but dirtier then the leader's. She was shorter as well. Then there was a black haired girl who had vibrant green eyes and was a little shorter than the leader. The next girl had elbow length red hair, the same color as Nat's, and bright green eyes. The other two girls looked like twins and had brunette hair, theirs was a little short of their elbows, they were about 5'3, the shortest of the group.

If they were our kids, I had one question, how'd we end up with so many girls?

 **Valery's POV**

The archer studied us while the rest just stared blindly. I decided introductions were in order.

"Hello… I'm Valery… Thorson. And in case you didn't know all ready we are your kids." Yeah stupid I know.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter you'll being seeing a lot more of the avengers, including Hawkeye, Thor, Bruce, Iron man, Pepper, Loki, Steve, and Sif. Please review and comment, Happy reading Phoenix Trails._**


	10. Chapter 10: Nice to Meet You

**I do not own the Avengers or any property of Marvel. This story is rated Teen for some language and violence. Please read the end note, there is important info in it.**

All of us were sitting on Mr. Starks extremely comfortable couches, careful not to get any dirt on them. Most of the Avengers were here too. There was Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Steve Rodgers, Thor, Pepper Stark, and Darcy Lewis. We'd been in the building for about 15 minutes, 15 long and uncomfortable minutes. All of us were just as uncomfortable as we could tell they were.

"Friend Stark it is not possible. My children and niece died in a fire on Asgard, as did their mother. Please don't make me relive this for a jest."

I shared a look with Marco and Helena, both of them looked extremely pale and Helena looked like she was going to pass out. Marco slowly wrapped his letterman's jacket around Helena pointy shoulders. His cobalt eyes looked to mine in concern, my head dropped. Things weren't going so well, time to butt in.

"Excuse me, but if you're going to decide whether we're telling the truth or not, don't you think you should ask what evidence we have, Anthony Stark."

Everyone looked at me, I lifted my head to meet their gazes full on. A smirk played on my lips when I saw their confused faces.

"Chase"

"Got it." Chase threw me a steel plated flash drive. I held it in my hand making sure the Avengers could see it.

"This is all the evidence you'll hopefully need."

Stark came over and yanked the flash drive out of my hand before asking Jarvis to run it. Who was Jarvis?

"Sir the children are telling the truth, it seems S.H.I.E.L.D. has secretly been stealing you children to use as agents. I dug into the base code and saw the phrase 'the house of night' repeated multiple times."

Stark ran his finger threw his messy brown hair before putting his hand on his wife's petite shoulder. Her eyes held back tears as she looked at us. Her eyes landed on Chase and the tears couldn't be held back any longer.

"Chase…"

Chase looked over at her before running and giving her a giant hug.

"Momma…"

Tony came around and hugged his wife and their rediscovered son.

"They said we lost you during birth… That you had a heart condition and you died that night. They said we couldn't look at you afterwards because it might send me into shock. I'm so sorry my baby… I should have fought to see you, then maybe I wouldn't have missed your whole childhood."

Tears ran down her cheeks and Tony handed her some tissues and rubbed her shoulders. Chase wouldn't let go of her and I couldn't blame him.

Next Mr. Rodgers stepped up, not knowing which one of us was his. Carol tackled him from behind, laying on his chest in the middle of the floor. His arms wrapped around her protectively. Barton walked around the two and stood in front of Yvette, arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"Looking at something old man?" Yvette asked not opening her eyes from her sleep like position.

"You have your mother's hair."

At this one of her eyes peeked open, she was interested. He sat next to her and they talked for a while before she rested her on his shoulder while he messed with her hair.

The wonder twins had immediately started talking science with Banner while he marveled at them. Nicolette learned quickly that he was the timid one not her mother.

Then there was Thor…Dad.

He was sitting in a big recliner trying to make sense of what was happening. I don't blame him at this point. He had long blonde hair just like in the dreams and giant blue eyes that let people see into his soul. That and the trademark hammer helped too. Pushing myself off the plush couch, I tiptoed over to him, trying not to bring too much attention to myself. He locked up as I approached. I plopped to floor next to the oatmeal colored chair and leaned my head on the side. His hand snaked down and slowly played with my hair.

"If only your mother were here we…"

"But she isn't and I know it's sad but we have to get over it. There is nothing we can do now, it is one thing to live in the past but another to rebuke the present. It's a gift."

He nodded before scooping me up a setting me in his lap. I laid my head down on his chest and listened to his heat beat. It was a strong beat, deep like a lion's roar. So I sat there listening to his heart beat and tales about my mother.

17 minutes later.

"Sir we have an emergency!"

"What is it Jarvis?"

"Shield sir, they've already gained entrance to the elevator, should I stop it sir?"

"YES!" We all shouted. Not believing he even needed to ask that question.

Tony ran to a panel in the wall, pulling up security camera footage. Hand along with about 15 other agents were in the elevator. When Hand noticed the camera she shot it, making the feed go dark. Me and the rest of the gang started going for our weapons before Father motioned for us to stop.

"We need not fight here today. Let me bring you to Asgard, they will be unable to reach us there."

I nodded quickly liking that idea very much. That was before Stark had to talk.

"What happens when none of us are here, they have free reign of everything in the tower! Better idea how about I stay here and you guys go to Asgard."

Chase put up an instant fight but assuredly quieted down when I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure friend?"

"Very now get them out of here."

Tony hustled everyone including every other parent besides himself close to Thor. He gave Pepper a quick kiss before going off to erase the camera footage and disk drive.

A tingly feeling started building in my bones, and no matter how I tried it wouldn't stop, everyone expect Father looked like they had the same problem.

"Heimdal, open the bifrost."

And like that Stark and the tower disappeared from view as we raced between the stars. The view was amazing…enchanting. And as suddenly as we left we arrived somewhere else.

As we came to a stop I fell to my knees off balance and very, very dizzy. My vision swirled as I tried to keep my empty stomach down. My head throbbed but my vision slowly focused. Under my feet was a golden floor and I could hear my father talking with someone before helping me to my feet. I held onto his thick arm trying not to tip over. I looked over at the Gang to see everyone having the same problem. Yvette and Carol were still laying on the floor and Chase was sitting against a step. The Avengers seemed to have a slight problem but nothing too severe.

Finally I was able to let go of my Father's arm and stand straight up. My blue eyes scanned the surrounded area, however when a high pitch whinny echoed through, I still went for the gun tucked in my jeans. The metal was cold against my skin but it felt good. Everyone else had went for their weapons as well but my father held up his hand.

"Relax children, it is just my brother, Loki and his bride Sif."

Helena perked up at this her emerald eyes brightening. Brushing off her midnight colored pants. She rushed up and ran over to the origin of the sound.

* * *

 **HELENA's POV**

I ran over my heart leaping in my chest. A man got off his black horse, his gold armor sparkling in the light. He helped down a woman, her brownish hair tied up in a braid, her hazel eyes staring at him in hope. She got down and stood next to her husband, conversing with him.

"Mom…Dad?"

They just turned their heads towards my voice as I barreled toward them. I embraced my mom, burying my head in her dress, tears rolling off cheeks. My tears left dark trails down her grey and Royal blue robes. I could feel her head leaning on top of mine, her fingers caressing my scalp. A could feel another hand on my back, lovingly rubbing circles.

"My child, oh how I've missed you. We thought you dead, or else we would have searched the realms for you."

"Momma…"

"Could you ever forgive us Helena?"

I leaned back and wiped away my tears. A smile graced the face of a mother before she embraced me in another hug.

"I believe it is my turn to suffocate our daughter, Sif."

She released me. I turned around to see my Father. He was tall, lean, and had the blackest hair and greenest eyes I've ever seen. His eyes held I love I'd never seen before. He wrapped me up in his long arms and held me close to his chest.

"Helena, sweet Helena, you've come home to us."

I smiled.

Home was something I never had before. I think I was going to like having one.

 **Thanks for reading. Please rate and review. Also I would like to inform you that after this chapter I will be taking a break the blot bunny for the story is currently in hiding. If you guys have any carrots I can use to get him out of hiding please feel free to tell me your ideas in a review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Monsters under the Bed

**Disclaimer- Phoenix Trails does not own the avengers or any property of Marvel, however I do own my OC's.**

 **NOTE:**

 **I will not be able to update a lot for a while. Please be patient with any updates. I am posting everything I have now and probably won't post till Christmas. I would just like to thank all of you who have read and continue to read my stories as well as those who review. Thank you so much for your continued support. I hope everyone has a blessed week. Phoenix Trails.**

We've finally met our parents.

That was the one thought that kept echoing in our heads. Finally questioning who we really were, was over, down the drain, washed out to sea and evaporated by the sun. Wasn't it? We found where we began but is that all there is to discover? Or are there still mysteries that loom on the edges of our souls? Waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves and change everything we've ever known. About ourselves, our parents, where we came from and where we are going. The Question is, will we let it destroy us totally in the end or will we find that we rebuilt ourselves stronger after being broken?

We have spent our whole lives lie to and hidden from the world, now the truth is something we see freely. But is that what's best? Maybe we were lied to for a reason. What if the truth turns out to be more ugly than the lies we were told? We lied before. The question isn't if we'll remain broken or rebuild. The real question is... will we be rebuilt no better than the people that haunt our nightmares, the monsters under our beds, the skeletons in our closets or the demons in our souls? Will we become the thing we feared the most?

 **Carol's POV**

I think Valery's and Helena's Parents were out to torture us in every way possible for us. We've been here what maybe 15 minutes and they are already talking about a feast in our Honor. The feast part wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't include dancing beforehand. Dancing in super elegant dresses, most likely with some form of heels on. Yah see, I can't dance barefoot much less with twigs on my feet. Literally. The one time I tried to at an academy dance, I kept stepping on my partner's foot. Then the one time I managed not to step on his foot, I accidently elbowed him in the stomach. Like really hard.

I know everyone else wasn't thrilled either. Not one of the Gang excelled at dancing and neither did the wonder times. So now I'm really, really nervous.

I paced the length of the room I'd been shown to and would've kept pacing too if Victoria hadn't walked in.

"Hey Carol, we need to come to Valery's room, someone's going to help us with dress fittings." I groaned. This wasn't going to be fun.

 **Valery's POV**

This is horrible. I had been sitting on the snow white covers of the bed in the guest room I had been shown to; when a knock resounded from my door. I opened it and frowned. A young woman was standing in front of my. She had blonde hair in pigtails that were braided. She wore a golden brown peasant shirt with a white peasant skirt. She smiled at me before bowing low to floor.

"Princess, King Thor has sent me to attend to your wardrobe for the feast."

"Ohh. You can get up now." I said as I rushed to get her up. She nodded and fully extended back to standing. Behind her was were dresses of every color piled onto a floating slab.

I motioned for her to come inside.

"Your friends have be sent for Princess. The seamstresses will be here with more dresses in a moment."

"Just my female friends' right?"

"Of course Princess, King Loki and King Thor will be helping the Prince and his friend separately."

Okay, so basically all the girls get a makeover in my room. Okay I could deal.

She went about set up for each of us while I investigated the dresses. There were ten on the floating slab and I didn't know how many other they were bringing over. At least it looked like they were going to give us choices.

5 hours later.

Finally all of us we in some form of dress. Carol had on a beautiful deep blue dress with silver runes etched around the collar. The flowing material went to her knee.

Yvette and Helena had emerald green dresses that went to the ankle. The only difference between their dresses was the gold detail. Yvette dress had the top hooked to a stunning gold collar around her neck, it also had a gold belt around the waist that was wider and the edges and super thin in the middle. Helena's had gold chains hanging from a pendant on her collar bone; they went to the edges of her top ribs. The emerald brought out their emerald eyes.

Nicolette had a yellow dress that went to the floor. Her dress was strapless with heavy beaded detail around her chest. It reflected any light that shone on it, making it look like it went from a light yellow on top to a burnt golden yellow on bottom. Victoria had a dress of the same style on expect hers was violet in color making it look almost black on the bottom.

My dress went a little past my knees and was as white as snow. On one shoulder a piece of flowing fabric the same color wrapped over and went beneath the golden belt I had on. The top of the piece was held in place by a gold pendent, almost the same design of Helena's and the same design on my belt.

All of us are ushered to a large room. The same room Marco and I saw in our shared dream. The formal hall. Not far in front of us lay to thrones, odd there was only one in our dream. Both were made of pure Asgardian gold. Yelling to our right distracted us from the thrones. Entering the room was Father and everyone else besides us. I was stunned. Marco was wearing formal Asgardian armor. His unlike mine was a deep grey with silver accents. Chase was in Asgardian armor too and he looked very uncomfortable but only someone who knew him would see it, to everyone else he was being… well a Stark. His armor was red with gold accents. The other males were dressed in Asgardian armor as well, oddly. However Sif, Darcy, and Pepper were in dresses just as fancy as ours. The other females ran up to us, complementing the dresses the seamstresses had picked out for us.

Suddenly trumpets started to sound so loud all of us covered our ears except Father and his brother. This time we turned to see guests piling in by the dozens, all of them ignoring us and rushing over the Kings. Many of the women all but flung themselves on my father's arm. Every once and one would try for Helena's father as well while Sif wasn't looking. Helena gave me a slight nod. Understanding passing between both of us. We rushed over to our fathers', pushing aside other women to get to them. I wrapped my arm in my father's effectively cutting off all attempts on him. Whether they knew I was is daughter or a girlfriend didn't matter. His blue eyes connected to mine giving me a thankful look before pulling me out of the room. A second later Helena and Marco joined us.

We stood there waiting for a second, each one of us nervous even if none of us would show it. Father opened a box I didn't notice in the room beforehand. Out of the box he pulled out three giant rings and six small ones. He handed a few to my uncle and kept the rest. My nerves grew, something was happening. Something very important. Suddenly a voice echoed in my head.

 _Pre-introducing the heirs._

 _What?_

 _The talk before they show you off to the kingdom._

 _Who are you?_

Just as suddenly as the voice appeared in disappeared leaving me very confused. Father was talking when I finally paid attention to what was going on around me. Looks like I missed some of it but that wasn't important, he didn't know.

"You must understand what we are doing. You three are the Heirs to Asgard, Princesses and Prince. Now you will be marked as such. But remember you are not above those whom you will one day serve." Father further explained that these arm bracelets and Crowns were to honor us as the future leaders of Asgard.

We accepted them gratefully. Two rings were clasped onto my right arm and the crown was laid gently on my head. The crown wasn't a crown per say, more like a band of metal etched with depictions of lightning. The rings and the crown were both gold.

We slowly rejoined the party. No one really noticing us while they were looking for the Kings. Trumpets blasted again drawing our attention towards the thrones. There King Loki and King Thor stood. The crowd pushed us behind them as they rushed to get closer. As they settled down uncle began his speech.

"Tonight we celebrate. For once we were clouded in despair over the loss of Asgard's heirs and one of her queens. Now we celebrate for not only has the death of our heirs been found to be a lie, but many children have been returned to us this day. Would you like to meet your heirs?" The crowd was confused, they didn't see anyone near Loki or Thor nor any royalty in the front. The three of use looked at each other then at our parents. They motioned for us to come forward.

Gently pushing through the crowd all three of us made our way to the front and stood by our parents. The crowd shouted in delight. Then asked for our names.

"The Heirs- Marconian, Valery, and Helena."

They whole room bowed and slowly dispersed to dancing. Music could be heard from the far end of the room, so naturally that is where most drifted.

Dad embraced me, saying how proud mother would be if she was here. I smiled into his shoulder.

"Well isn't this a nice welcoming party. I am so sorry I'm late." That sour voice that haunted my dreams said. Amora.

 **That's the end of the chapter. AGAIN. My story's will not be updated for awhile after the end of this week. Thanks for reading, have a blessed day or night depending on where you are. Please review and leave constructive criticism. Phoenix Trails.**


	12. News Alert 52116

News Alert:

I sorry for giving you fake hope on a new chapter but I do have an announcement regarding this story. I was disappointed with the way I wrote and developed this story, therefore, I am giving official notice that I am rewriting this story. The original will be available until I have made significant headway into the new one. Thanks for the understanding. The rewrite will called Like the Wind. The story won't be completely the same however it will have the same basic idea. I won't have the first chapter up until after the first week of summer. Hope you read.

Phoenix Trails


	13. News Alert 10316

Hey guys, Phoenix here. I just wanted to tell you that I have posted the first chapter of the rewrite of this story, Like the Wind. Please check it out, I want to know what you think.

Have a blessed day, Phoenix Trails.


End file.
